kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Genesis Driver
The is the transformation belt for the New Generation Riders. It utilizes powerful artificial Lockseeds known as , where it "juices" the Lockseed and puts the "soda juice" into the glass-like on the bottom. Functionality Like the Sengoku Driver, to transform, the user opens the lock on the Energy Lockseed, which causes a dimensional opening into the Helheim Forest to materialize above them and an Armor Part that corresponds to the Energy Lockseed used to appear from it. Afterwards, the user attaches the Energy Lockseed onto the belt's and closes the lock to secure it into the . Finally, the user pushes the , which extracts the juice from the Energy Lockseed itself by through and then, into the glass-like on the bottom, causing the Armor Part to fall on top of the user's head and the Driver to announce the Arms granted, along with its corresponding jingle (or in the Lemon Energy Lockseed's case, its corresponding phrase). Once on the user, the Armor Part materializes the suit and forms the helmet. Afterwards, the Armor Part disassembles to form the chestplate and pauldrons, with the Sonic Arrow (or in Kurokage Shin's case, the modified version of the Kagematsu) appearing in the Rider's hands once the transformation is complete. It can be combined with the Sengoku Driver by removing its Rider Indicator and attaching the from the Genesis Driver in its place. If the Rider is transformed when they activate an Energy Lockseed, it causes the normal Lockseed to close and unlock. Then, after the Energy Lockseed is inserted and both Lockseeds are locked in place, the normal Lockseed's Armor Part is sent upwards into the sky, where it merges with the Energy Lookseed's descending Armor Part to become the jinbaori-themed Jimber Armor Part, which then falls onto the Rider as soon as the Cutting Blade is pressed down, allowing them to assume Jimber Arms. If the Rider is not already transformed, they must lock both Lockseeds in place and press the Cutting Blade down, causing both Lockseed's Armor Parts to descend side by side before being drawn together to combine into the Jimber Armor Part and fall onto the user as usual. When the juicer-like attachment is pushed in between one and two times, a Rider can activate a certain ability. *Once: The function can either power up a Rider's Sonic Arrow for a finishing attack or allow the user to initiate a Rider Kick when infused with the fruit-shaped/nut-shaped energy of their Arms. *Twice: The function can either enhance a Rider's finishing attack to its full potential or temporarily convert the user's Armor Part into its original fruit/nut form to spin and use as a shield. Users *Takatora Kureshima/Kamen Rider Zangetsu Shin (1) *Ryoma Sengoku/Kamen Rider Duke *Lock Dealer Sid/Kamen Rider Sigurd *Yoko Minato/Kamen Rider Marika *Kouta Kazuraba/Kamen Rider Gaim (Genesis Core only) *Kaito Kumon/Kamen Rider Baron (Lemon Energy Arms) *Mitsuzane Kureshima/Kamen Rider Zangetsu Shin (2) *Peco/Kamen Rider Kurokage Shin Notes *For whatever reason, the Genesis Driver lacks an Au Lait function. *Baron and Kurokage are the only Riders that have no further transformation for some suit parts. **Baron: No suit change, excluding the armor's Arms Change. **Kurokage (Shin): No suit or armor change, excluding the weapon upgrade. *In the toy version of the Genesis Driver, when a non-Energy Lockseed is used, the Genesis Driver will announce rather than . Behind the scenes Portrayal The voice of the Genesis Driver, as well as the Sonic Arrow and the Energy Lockseeds, is provided by , who is known for his role as Sieg in Kamen Rider Den-O. Category:Kamen Rider Gaim Category:Rider Belts Category:Transformation Gear Category:Arsenal (Gaim) Category:Transformation Belt